


something to remember you by

by qingtings_trash (qingting)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, dont look at me like that, i swear im a serious writer ok, i will post actual fics eventually i promise, i will regret posting this in the morning, it was supposed to be sweet domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingting/pseuds/qingtings_trash
Summary: For the first time since practically forever, Bokuto will be without Akaashi for three weeks. His solution to remedy the problem of loneliness is... creative, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> working title: what the actual fuck is this

Bokuto peeked through the doorway, clad in a t-shirt and a pair of Akaashi’s sweatpants. Akaashi had already made a place for himself under the covers, legs smothered by heaps of blankets. The reading glasses adorning his face and the simple, golden band on his ring finger caught the dim light streaming out from his bedside lamp. Bokuto smiled.

“Hey, beautiful.” Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek, slid under the duvet beside him. Almost imperceptibly, Akaashi’s shoulders relaxed, leaning into Bokuto as he turned the page of his book. Bokuto guided Akaashi’s head onto his shoulder, feeling the cool metal of his matching ring press into his finger and Akaashi’s cheek. Content, he weaved his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, combing through the curls gently as Akaashi hummed a soft tune, fiddling with the corner of the page.

He could tell Akaashi wasn’t really reading. “I’ll miss you,” Akaashi murmured after a while. He set the book down on the nightstand and pulled the chain on the lamp.

“I’ll miss you too,” Bokuto replied, shifting his arms around Akaashi and gently tugging him down.

“I’ll only be gone for three weeks,” Akaashi continued. “I’ll be back before you know it, you’ll hardly even notice I’m gone-”

“Still,” Bokuto cut, “I’ll miss you.”

Suddenly, Akaashi sat straight up, eyes blown wide. “Shit,” he hissed, “I forgot to make you a list of all the stuff you need to do. Okay, can you remember this, I have food in the fridge but when you run out you have to make some more, _don’t just eat instant noodles_ , also don’t forget to do the laundry and you need to pick up your medication and-”

“Pick up nee-san and take the trash out, I got it, Keiji.” Bokuto yawns. “We’re not in high school anymore.”

Akaashi sighed and slumped down again. “I know, I know. Take care of yourself, okay, Koutarou?”

Bokuto shivered, instinctively inching closer to Akaashi and wrapping an arm around him. “Of course,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Akaashi curled his arms into his chest. They laid there for a while, just like that, listening to their hearts beat in sync as the city lights outside flickered through the curtains. Bokuto was about to let loose a yawn and tug Akaashi closer when a whisper cut through the silence. “You won’t be lonely?”

“It’ll be a little lonely,” Bokuto admitted. “But I’ll be alright. I’ll go bother Kuroo or find another way to piss Daishou off.”

Akaashi let out a breathy chuckle. “How many ways have you found to anger him to date?”

“Too many.” Bokuto planted a kiss, softly, on Akaashi’s forehead. “Now go to sleep, you have an airplane to catch in the morning.”

“Okay, Kou.” Akaashi tugged the blankets up higher. “Good night.”

Not ten minutes later, Bokuto whispered, “Hey, Keiji, you still awake?”

“...Yes.”

“Okay, good, because I just had the greatest idea. If I get too lonely, I can get a body pillow of you, right? Like the ones they have of anime characters, only it’s you, right, Keiji?”

Akaashi didn’t respond for a good minute at least. Bokuto frowned. “It’s stupid, isn’t it, never mind, good night-”

He stopped abruptly when he noticed the shaking. Subtle at first, but gradually increasing in intensity. The bedframe started to tremble until Akaashi finally barked out a laugh, clear and light, and Bokuto fell in love all over again.

“Keiiiiijiiiiiiiii, don’t laugh,” Bokuto whined. Akaashi rolled over, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry, Kou, but that was the cutest thing I’ve heard all day.” He clapped his palms to Bokuto’s cheeks. “Are you really gonna get a body pillow of me?”

Bokuto contemplated it. “Well, it would probably be an artist rendition of you, so it wouldn’t be exact, plus it wouldn’t talk to me, but I could just put your clothes on it and then I could hug something that smelled like you!” He grinned cheekily. “Nothing could ever replace the real Keiji, though.”

Akaashi kissed him then, slowly and tenderly. “Glad to hear it.”

He’d only been joking at first, but now Bokuto was considering the pros and cons to getting a body pillow of Akaashi to accompany him during Akaashi’s business trip. “I’ll smack Kuroo with it,” he declared in a hiss.

“Go to sleep, Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me.


End file.
